Never Let You Go: the Prince and the Guard
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A Gundam Wing romance set in an alternate universe.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. There is also a lot of other stuff in this story I don't own. I'm poor; don't sue me.

* * *

Never Let You Go: the Prince and the Guard

"I hate these stupid parties," Prince Milliardo Peacecraft fumed.

"You only have to stay for a half hour Zechs," Lucrezia Noin said using the name he had trained in the army under. She was a member of the Royal Guard and one of his best friends. She was primarily assigned to guard him or his younger sister, Relena, who was the heir to the Sanc Kingdom. Of course, with him it just seemed more as if they were hanging out together especially since Zechs could protect himself quite well.

"Where's Relena?" he asked her.

"She disappeared with Hildie, Duo, and Heero a few minutes ago. They're probably playing pranks on some deserving victim."

Zechs smiled. Hildie was his sister's best friend, and Duo was known for his pranks. Everyone knew that Duo and Hildie were a couple even if they hadn't admitted it to themselves. Heero was another story. He was from Japan, and that was about all anyone knew about him. Heero had just shown up one day after getting through palace security and stopping an attempt on Relena's life. Ever since then he had made it his business to protect Relena. Zechs knew his little sister had a major crush on Heero, and he had the feeling that Heero felt the same way.

"You might want to get out there and be seen unless you want to stay longer Zechs."

"Right, here goes another thirty minutes of sheer torture."

Noin watched him go. They had been friends since they met at the Lake Victoria Military Academy. She had been overjoyed at the opportunity to work with him after they had graduated.

Milliardo made his way toward the dance floor. He saw his friend Count Treize Kushranada waltzing with Lady Une; those two would be getting married in a few months.

"There you are Milliardo dear."

"Hello Mother."

"Your father and I want to talk with you about something."

He let his mother lead him over to his father all the while wondering what was going on.

"You're twenty one now, son, and your mother and I think it's time for you to be married."

"We've arranged a marriage with Princess Katerina of England."

Milliardo was speechless; he couldn't believe this was happening. Some how he managed to say the proper things and not let his horror show. He wanted all of this to just be a bad dream.

Noin saw him leave and started to follow when a hand gripped her shoulder. Her replacement for the next shift stood behind her.

"Go and get some sleep; you'll be working most of tomorrow."

*** 

The next morning, Noin found Zechs in the palace's training area. Without comment, Noin picked up a foil and fell into a dueling position. In five minutes, she had beat him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Right, that's why I just won; something that doesn't normally happen unless you let me. Your mind wasn't on the fight."

Zechs sighed and explained the whole arranged marriage thing. He looked up to see Noin's violet eyes filled with understanding, sympathy, and infinite sadness. She started to speak, but a servant interrupted them.

"Miss Noin, we need you to guard the princess; no one else can manage her."

Noin followed the servant her mind on other things. Zechs was getting married to some princess. He was her only love, though she had never told him. She had been content to stay by his side and help him achieve his dreams, till now.

They had reached Relena's suite. The princess stood in the middle of her room screaming things no gently bred princess should know. Noin surveyed the scene then sent the servants away. Relena stopped speaking when she noticed Noin's presence; she knew that foul language wouldn't impress the soldier.

"What's wrong Miss Relena?"

"I have to go shopping cause some princess is coming. I had plans to help at a school today."

"Why don't you get Hildie and Cathy to come with us. Between the four of us, we should get the shopping done quickly and still have some time to help at the school."

"All right. Let me change out of my formal clothes."

Noin smiled as the now calm princess left the room. Relena was not your traditional teenage princess. The girl was more concerned about the welfare of others than sewing and such stuff. Ever since she had become a member of the Royal Guard, Noin had been often assigned to watch over the younger Peacecraft; Noin, of all the guards, best understood Relena.

"Let's get this over with." Relena had returned wearing a practical dress.

The other two girls were waiting for them by the time Relena and Noin reached the palace gate. The four of them powered through the shopping that needed to be done. 

In the last shop, something caught Noin's eye. It was a teardrop shaped pendant made from a crystal that was deep purple at the bottom and became lighter shades of purple until it was clear at the top. The pendant was suspended on a fine gold chain.

Noin's curiosity got the better of her and she slipped the necklace on to see how it looked on her.

"It suits you," Relena's quiet voice startled her.

"I'm sure some lady will enjoy it," Noin said putting the necklace back.

Relena addressed the shopkeeper, "Please add the necklace to my purchases."

Once outside the shop, Relena pressed the velvet wrapped necklace into Noin's hands.

"Miss Relena why..."

"Think of it as a bonus for dealing with a spoiled princess."

"You're not spoiled!"

"It's because...you're more like an older sister than a bodyguard," the girl paused and wistfully said, "I wish you were my oneechan."

Noin smiled at the Japanese term for beloved older sister. It would be nice to have a little sister as sweet as Relena.

The palace was in a flurry with preparations. Not surprisingly, both Relena and Zechs wanted to get as far away as possible. Treize had invited them to a cottage he had at a nearby lake. Well, it was a little large to be a cottage, but that's what Treize called it.

Relena was bringing Hildie, Heero, and Duo along, and Noin wasn't surprised that she was assigned to accompany the. Wufei Chang, another of the Royal Guards, and Sally Po, a master healer despite her tender age of nineteen, also accompanied them.

After arriving everyone changed into ordinary clothes. None of them really wanted to stay in the rather stuffy court garb. The black trousers and sapphire blue sleeveless tunic Noin wore over her swimsuit were much more comfortable than her uniform.

She found Zechs waiting for her in the cottage's living room.

"Treize says the island has a great beach for swimming. I thought we might pack a lunch and row over there."

"Great, the's find the kitchen."

The rowed in companionable silence. Upon landing at the island, they pulled the boat on to the dandy beach. Noin then shucked her outer clothes and plunged into the sun warmed water. She playfully sent a wave in Zechs' direction.

"Come on in, the water's great," she called.

He laughed and joined her in the water. They got into a playful water fight, which Noin won. She swam like a dolphin.

Later she was stretched out on a sunny rock.

"Noin."

"Hm?"

"Will you be around while the princess is here?"

"Yes. It looks like I'll be watching Relena most of the time, but I will be working undercover at the gala ball for the princess."

"I suppose it's out of the question for me to run away," he said with a smile.

Noin grinned, "Not unless you take me with you. I wouldn't want to face your parents or the captain."

"Oh well; I do wish there was some way to avoid this."

Noin couldn't answer. She, too, wished there was someway to avoid this situation with all her heart. She had always known that a simple soldier, such as herself, could never marry a prince. But that knowledge had done nothing to keep her from losing her heart.

The spent a week by the lake. Everyone wanted to stay longer, but the princess was arriving in two days, so they had to go.

The group stopped in a village for lunch. Noin found that her horse had thrown a shoe.

"I'll have to walk her back. You go on without me," she told the group.

"But you won't reach the palace until tomorrow," Hildie said.

"You can ride double with me," Zechs offered.

Noin found herself seated in front of Zechs with one of his arms wrapped around her waist to make sure she kept her seat on the horse.

Zechs was surprised by how right it felt with Noin snuggled against him. Her short raven hair smelled like lavender, and several strands of it kept floating into his face. The crown of her head was just below his chin, and his hands itched to run through her glossy hair.

The ride was over too quickly for both of them. Upon arriving at the palace, Noin went to her room in the Royal Guards' quarters while Zechs had to go meet with his parents.

Everyone spent the next day preparing for the princess' arrival. Noin caught her first glimpse of Princess Katerina as she got out of her carriage. She was certainly beautiful with long, curly auburn hair. Her eyes were a beautiful green color but were rather cold.

Noin didn't meet the princess until the next day. She had been assigned to guard Relena for the afternoon. Her parents had required Relena to have tea with Princess Katerina.

Both Noin and Relena found the princess cold, vain, and rather uncaring. Relena was especially distressed by the fact that Katerina treated Noin as a servant and was rather cruel to her.

Noin spent the next hour at a punching bag. Zechs deserved so much better. He should be able to choose his life partner for himself. Hot angry tears spilled down her cheeks. Why couldn't she be with the one she loved? Why did she have to fall in love with someone she could never have?

The woman pulled herself together; she had a job to do. Deciding to see how Zechs was doing, Noin went off in search of him. That was how she noticed the assassin. There was barely a glimpse of silver, but it was enough for Noin to be suspicious. And when she saw the man head toward Zechs, Treize and Lady Une with an unsheathed dagger, her mind was made up.

Noin's attack surprised the man. It also surprised Zechs and the others when they tumbled out from the curtains that had concealed the assassin. The fight ended quickly. Within two minutes, Noin had removed the dagger and knocked the would be assassin unconcious.

"Are you alright?" were the first words out of Zechs mouth.

"Fine. Would someone call some more of the guard?"

"I will," Lady Une offered.

As she disappeared, Zechs offered Noin a hand up. Noin was kneeling beside the assassin having just finished tying him up. Just then Princess Katerina came round the corner. It took concentration, but Noin managed to keep her balance and not fall into Zechs' arms from surprise.

"Milliardo, there you are. Your mother has been telling me about the gardens. You must show me around them."

The princess noticed Noin's presence, but before she could say anything, the captain of the guard appeared wanting to know about the assassin. The princess managed to drag Zechs off before the captain was done questioning Noin, so she didn't have a chance to speak with Zechs.

It was later that evening when Noin finally caught up with him. She had changed out of her uniform into a deep blue dress. Actually it was Zechs who found her; she had been star watching from the tallest tower. Though it was summer, the night air was chilly, and the brisk wind didn't help much.

A cloak was placed around her shoulders. Noin pulled it closer as she turned to look at her companion.

"How are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess. I managed to escape from the banquet," Zechs replied.

He stood beside her; one of his hands covering the hand of hers that lay on the railing. Noin resisted the temptation to fling her arms around his neck and kiss the hell out of Zechs.

Zechs unconsciously drew Noin closer as she shivered. Noin pointed out several stars before a meteor shower began.

"This would be so romantic," Noin thought, "if only he was in love with me. Oh Noin, stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Noin yawned, and Zechs grinned at her.

"Ready to turn in?" he asked.

She nodded, and they went inside.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Zechs asked with a rather pleading note.

Noin nodded again not trusting her voice and headed to her room not noticing the sadness in his eyes as he watched her go.

*** 

Zechs didn't know why it hurt to watch her go. But it did. He would see her again, so why did he feel like he was losing his best friend?

He couldn't help comparing the princess with Noin. And Noin won every time. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, fun, selfless, and the list went on. The princess was nice enough, he supposed, if shallow, cold, and rather uncaring about most people. What Relena had told him about how the princess had treated Noin bugged him. Yes, Noin did not hold the status of the princess, but that didn't mean the princess could walk all over her.

Maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

*** 

Bored, Noin was bored. Princess Katerina was getting a tour of the city and spending enough money to pay a year's rent on a house. Noin wanted to get back to the palace and take a nap. The heat was making her drowsy.

A glint of metal caught her eye. Noin looked up to see a crossbow pointed at where Zechs was helping Katerina into the carriage.

"Down!" she shouted pushing Zechs away from Katerina as Wufei pulled the princess to the ground.

An arrow thunked into the carriage inches from where Zechs had been. Noin pulled a miniature crossbow from her belt and aimed it at the roof where the arrow had come from. A body toppled to the street.

"We're going back to the palace now," Noin stated.

"But I'm not done shopping," Katerina protested.

"It's not safe," Wufei replied.

The miffed princess climbed back into the carriage. Zechs squeezed Noin's hand and got in beside the princess.

*** 

Two days later, Relena's suite was home to utter chaos or so it seemed. Relena, Hildie, Cathy, Sally, and Noin were all preparing for the gala ball.

Sally was lacing up Cathy's lilac dress. Sally herself was wearing a green gown. Hildie wore a sapphire blue dress and was helping Relena with her hair. The young princess looked stunning. Her gown of cream silk with blue-green accents that matched her eyes was simple but suited the princess perfectly.

Noin was the only one not all dressed up. She was still getting ready. While Noin would look like a guest, she would still be as deadly as ever. After making sure that her weapons were in place, Noin pulled on a deep violet gown. Instead of the high heeled shoes that were popular, violet slippers adorned her feet. As a final touch, Noin wore the necklace Relena had given her.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling around.

"You're beautiful," Relena said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready yet?" Duo called?"

"Coming," Hildie replied.

Duo, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa, Cathy's younger brother, were waiting outside the room. Noin was without an escort, but she didn't mind. The nine of them headed for the ball room. The others quickly joined the party as Noin kept an eye on things. She saw Zechs dancing with Princess Katerina. They made quite a pair. Zechs in white and Katerina in a gorgeous pink and gold gown. Noin turned her attention back to her job. 

There had been nothing suspicious in the past hour, and Noin was beginning to think nothing was going to happen.

"May I have this dance?"

Noin opened her mouth to say no, as she had to everyone else that evening, then looked up. It was Zechs.

"Of course," she replied.

He swung her out onto the dance floor. Noin grinned as she heard the music. They were playing an instrumental version of one of her favorite songs. The words played in her mind: because the night belong to lovers, because the night belongs to us.

"You look beautiful Noin."

Noin looked up into his sky blue eyes and blushed.

"You're not bad yourself."

Noin lost herself in his arms. It felt so good to be held by him. Their dance was over too quickly for Noin. But he had to be the charming host and dance with other ladies, and she had a job to do.

Zechs and Katerina stood talking with well wishers. But there was something strange about one of the men approaching them. Noin carefully made her way closer.

There was something in his hand. Just as the man reached Katerina, Noin shoved her aside and felt a needle pierce her shoulder. Her body collapsed.

Noin felt someone catch her and lower her to the ground. Someone held her against their chest, and she looked up to see Zechs' worried face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The world was beginning to fade away, but Noin could still see Zechs' face. She was dying, Noin realized.

"Aishiteru Zechs," she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

*** 

Relena knelt at her brother's side as he held Noin. The man who had attacked Noin was on the floor unconscious. Sally hurried over to them and picked up the needle carefully. After examining for a moment, Sally said, "It's a rare and fast acting poison." Sally paused, "I, I don't have an antidote.

It was obvious she hated being so helpless.

Relena looked at her brother holding Noin's unconscious body. He looked about ready to cry. Soft footsteps echoed through the room. A girl her age in a white and gold dress knelt on her brother's other side. Looking at the girl's face, Relena realized it was Princess Serena, heir to the Moon Kingdom.

Serena laid her hand on Noin's wound.

"I can save her," her sapphire eyes boring into Relena's. "But I can not do it alone."

Relena reached out and twined her fingers with those of Serena's other hand. The whole room watched as the minutes ticked by. Finally their hands fell apart, and Serena looked up.

"It's done. Put her to bed. She needs to rest for a week. Keep her warm and make sure she doesn't exert herself."

Serena smiled weakly, "Relena and I are going to pass out in a minute. We'll probably sleep for three days, but then we'll be fine."

With that she fainted dead away to be followed by Relena.

*** 

Zechs watched as Heero gathered Relena up, and Prince Darien, Serena's escort, followed suit. Then he picked up Noin and carried her out of the room. His suite was closer than her quarters, so he took her there.

Sally appeared at his elbow. She took charge of Noin. Within minutes, Noin was in a nightgown and tucked in Zechs' bed.

"I'm going to go check on Relena and Serena," Sally said and left.

Zechs looked at Non; she looked so small and pale in his enormous bed. Had she meant those last words?

As a prince, he had been required to learn several languages. Japanese had always been his favorite, probably because his parents couldn't understand it. It had been his and Relena's secret code for years. Noin had been the only person at the academy who spoke it. The two of them had used it frequently.

Aishiteru, that one word in Japanese translated to three words: I love you. Noin loved him. Zechs wanted to believe that. It would cause problems, but it would be wonderful.

Noin cared about him because of who he was, not because of his station. And he had to admit, if only to himself, that it was very likely that he was in love with Noin.

He had never told her because he didn't know if she felt the same way and hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship if she didn't. Besides, even if she had felt the same way, he was a prince and she was a soldier, and everyone would say it would never work.

Zechs gently brushed Noin's bangs out of her eyes.

"Aishiteru Noin."

*** 

Noin woke to find herself wrapped in warmth. She blinked; this was not her room. The woman lay in a large bed with several down comforters wrapped around her. Why was she still alive?

"You're awake."

Zechs leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Welcome back Noin."

"What happened? Why am I still alive?"

"Would you rather be dead?"

"No, but I should be."

"Princess Serena healed you with Relena's help."

Noin sat up against the pillows, and Zechs sat down on the bed facing her. Noin rubbed her shoulder where a small scar was all that remained of her wound.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

"I...yes."

Zechs kissed her on the lips. It was supposed to be a light kiss, but it didn't stay that way. Noin wrapped her arms around his neck, and they mutually deepened the kiss. When they broke apart minutes later, Zechs whispered, "I love you too Noin."

*** 

Relena woke three days after the ball. She found Heero asleep in a chair by her bed. His cobalt blue eyes flicked open as she sat up.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"No."

Relena was ravenous. After devouring a enormous breakfast, she decided to visit her brother to see how Noin was doing. The door to his bedroom was open, so she went in then tiptoed back out and shut the door grinning ear to ear.

Her brother hadn't noticed her because he was busy kissing Noin. It looked like he had finally told her how he felt. It was about time, if you asked Relena. She would much rather have Noin as her sister than Katerina.

Several days later, Relena found herself eavesdropping on a rather disturbing conversation between her parents and the captain of the guard.

"I can't believe you want me to do this!"

"Now, you know she'll get the full benefits of retirement," the king soothed.

"That's not the point. You want me to retire one of my best; she's only twenty one. I don't have anyone who is as capable as Noin to replace her with."

"We're just worried that our son has become too close to her," the queen broke in. "Just look at how much time he's spent nursing her when he should have been getting to know his bride."

"So, Noin saves his life, saves the princess' life, if you remember the poison was meant for her, and you're going to send her packing?"

"We'll set her up with a nice home in the country somewhere," the queen told the captain.

"Is this a royal command then?"

"Yes," the king said, "it is."

"Fine then, I'll do it. But let me tell you this, you are probably making on of the biggest mistakes of your reign. Noin is one of the best, and without her your lives will not be nearly as safe, neither will your children's."

Relena quickly hid before the captain came storming out of the room. Her parents were retiring Noin. What that meant suddenly hit Relena.

No more late night chats when Relena couldn't sleep. No one to kick her brother's butt when he deserved it. No one to make up excuses to get her away from boring old farts or annoying young noblemen. It would be like losing a sister Relena realized.

"And what about my brother?" she thought. "Noin's his best friend and he loves her. He'll miss her even more than I will."

"Princess, you're late for tea with Princess Katerina."

A servant jolted her out of thought.

"I'll be there in a minute," Relena replied.

Soon Relena was in Katerina's suite listening to her complain.

"And I haven't even seen my fiancee since the ball. I hear that he's been nursing that woman. It's positively unprincely."

"Noin did save his life, and they are friends."

"Relena darling, she's just a servant. It doesn't matter what happens to her. Besides Milliardo should be spending time with me, his bride."

Relena was typically a gentle and soft-spoken girl, but now her temper boiled to the surface.

"I have had enough! Noin is not just a servant; she's my brother's best friend. She is also one of the best at her job. Do you even care about my brother at all? All you ever talk about is yourself. And you're always degrading Noin. She saved your life! That poison was meant for you. She didn't have to save you. She could have just pulled my brother away. Her job was to protect him, not you. You don't deserve him. He deserves someone who actually cares."

Relena stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. She made her way out to the gardens. Paying no mind to her dress, Relena climbed up into one of the older tress. She used to hide here when she was avoiding lessons.

Heero sat at the base of the tree. Relena had known he would follow her; she didn't mind. She trusted him. Now, what to do about Princess Katerina? Relena most definitely did not want her for a sister.

"Mother and Father are not going to let Milliardo out of this. Especially not when the woman he would choose to marry is not of noble birth," Relena thought. "I can't do anything officially because I don't really have any authority until my parents die or resign in my favor. So, what can I do unofficially?"

An hour later, a very cheerful Relena came down and sat beside Heero.

"I'm going to go take a bath and change clothes," she told him. "If anyone asks, I am resting and not to be disturbed."

Heero raised an eyebrow, "How much trouble are you going to be in?"

"That'll depend."

*** 

Zechs was only pretending to read; he was actually watching Noin. She still had two more days before she was allowed to leave the bed. Currently she was reading.

He had been surprised that their confessions of love had not really changed their friendship. Their time together felt bittersweet though. They both knew that their time together was limited.

There was a soft knock at the door. Relena slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Are you two busy?" she asked.

"No, Miss Relena. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you two about something. You're in love with each other, right?"

Zechs and Noin looked at each other.

"Yes," Noin finally answered.

"I thought so. I'm actually glad; I'd rather have you for a sister anyway."

"Relena, what are you up to?" Zechs asked.

"Fixing a mistake," she replied and left the room.

Zechs and Noin shared a puzzled look.

*** 

Relena fairly flew back to her room. She had lots of work to do in the next two days. An hour later, she was holding a meeting in her room. Heero, Hildie, Duo, Sally, Wufei, Cathy, and Trowa were all there as well as Count Treize, Lady Une, and Baron Quatre, who was a good friend of Relena's.

Everyone liked her plan once she explained it.

"My lands are right along the border," Treize said. "They can stay there until they decide what to do next."

"Trowa and I can make sure the news of their disappearance doesn't spread too quickly," Quatre offered.

"Wufei and I'll take care of the travel arrangements," Sally added.

"We'll provide any distractions you need," Due said grinning at Hildie.

"Great, let's get to work," Relena said.

*** 

Noin was sick of being stuck in bed; she still had another day before she was allowed out of bed. Not that she objected to spending all her time with Zechs, but there was only so much she could do as an invalid.

And then there was that odd conversation she'd had with Relena the other day. She couldn't help wondering what that was about. What mistake was she going to fix?

Zechs had fallen asleep across the foot of the bed. Noin reached over and brushed his bangs away from his face. He looked like an angel. The book he'd been reading lay open.

"Oniichan, Noin?" Relena appeared at the door.

"He's asleep Miss Relena."

Relena seated herself in the chair by the bed. She smiled at her brother's sleeping form.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better. I'm ready to get out of this bed and do something."

A half hour later, Zechs awoke to find Relena and Noin chatting.

"Oh good; you're awake oniichan."

He smiled at the Japanese term for beloved older brother. Relena's next question caught him completely off guard.

"Would you mind terribly if you didn't marry Katerina?"

"Uh, no."

"Good. I know you don't love her, and it's not fair to ask you to marry her. Of course, Mother and Father won't see it that way."

Zechs wasn't sure what Relena was getting at.

"You two don't know this, but Noin's going to be retired once she fully recovers. Which isn't fair to her. You two love each other, but the decisions that have been made for you are going to make you miserable. So the others and I put our heads together."

Relena went on to explain her plan.

"It sounds wonderful, but," Noin looked at Zechs, "it would mean that you'd have to give everything up."

"Noin, you know I've never really cared about all that. It's just stuff mostly. Besides, I'd rather spend my life with you than have all these privileges and be lonely."

"If you sure..."

"I am."

Relena smiled and said, "And it's not like you'd be forever in exile. Once I become queen, you'll be welcome back. You may even be welcome back before then."

"So we leave in a day or two?" asked Zechs.

"Yes, will you be ready to go by then?"

"We'll be ready," Noin replied.

The young princess left the room whistling. Zechs hoped that his parents never tried to arrange a marriage for Relena. She was devious enough to get out of it, and if it came to a clash of will, Relena would win hands down. No one could out stubborn his sister.

"Zechs, are you sure about doing this?"

Noin's violet eyes held a worried and slightly guilty look. Zechs reached over and took her left hand in his.

"Noin, I'd rather spend my life with you, whatever the circumstances, than be married to a woman I don't love."

"I just don't want you to think you have to come with me for some reason."

"Koishii, I want to go with you cause I love you. It's not out of some sense of obligation."

A smile lit Noin's face at the Japanese term for beloved.

"All right. I just wanted to make sure. We'll have to pack tomorrow."

Zechs smiled. Their life together would not be easy, but it would be fun.

Two days later, Zechs and Noin were ready to go. Noin had been surprised at how little she wanted to take with her. It all fit in two bags.

"Ready to go love?" Zechs asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He took her hand in his and slipped something on to her finger. She looked down to see a sliver band that held a sparkling sapphire.

"Ready?" Relena asked; when they nodded, she smiled. "Great. Let's start operation meteor."

Five minutes later screams echoed through the palace. That was their cue to head to the stables. There they found Sally and Wufei with two horses saddled and ready to go. Once their bags were on the horses, Noin and Zechs were ready to go.

Relena gave each of them a hug and said, "Goodbye oniichan, oneechan."

"Bye Relena," Zechs said as he and Noin mounted their horses. Noin waved as they rode off. Zechs grinned at her and started to laugh. She smiled back; both of them felt ready to take on the world.

They were togther; now and always.

***

Zechs and Noin's disappearance came to light the next day at the wedding rehearsal. After spending twenty minutes searching for the groom, someone finally had the sense to send a servant to fetch Noin; maybe she would know where the prince was.

Ten minutes later the servant returned with the news that Noin was no where to be found. This sent the king into a bellowing fit. When he finally paused for air, Relena took the opportunity to speak up.

"Father, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"You don't see why I making such a big deal out of this? Your brother is supposed to be getting married in the next two days and he's missing. I don't suppose you know where he is?"

"Not exactly." The air of innocence around Relena should have warned him; it didn't. "He did mention something about eloping. I didn't really take him seriously."

There were stifled giggles around the room. Relena's friends, Captain Chedwiggen, and many of the servants did their best to hid grins. Princess Katerina looked ready to kill something.

"I can not believe he choose some lowborn little guards woman over me, a princess of the blood."

"Personally, I can't blame him," someone behind Relena muttered.

Relena looked over her shoulder to see Prince Syaoran standing with Princess Sakura; the two sixteen year olds both looked rather amused by the situation. There had been talk of betrothing Syaoran to a Princess Meiling, but it had been given up when it had become obvious that Syaoran would not allow himself to be separated from Sakura. Relena turned her attention back to the scene Katerina was making.

"I think it's all rather sweet," King Van Fanel said interrupting Katerina's tirade. He was one of the visiting royalty who had come for te wedding. He smiled at his wife. She had been just a commoner when they'd met. Hitomi had become a trusted friend, and it had been just last year that he overruled his advisors' objections and married her.

Katerina looked at him her voice dripping with venom, "You would."

"It is quite romantic," Princess Serena added.

"What is wrong with you people?" Katerina looked around at everyone. She was not getting any sympathy from anyone other than the king and queen. "Milliardo hasn't done anything admirable."

"On the contrary," Hitomi spoke up, "he followed his heart and did what he believed was right despite the consequences. That is incredibly admirable."

"Never the less," the queen said. "He will not be welcomed back. That is if he dares to return."

"Oh, he's coming back," Relena said. "He said he'd come for my coronation."

The king and queen sere shocked speechless. Katerina stepped menacingly towards Relena.

"You wouldn't dare welcome both him and that woman back into the royal family."

"Why not? It's not like he committed a crime; he just fell in love. Besides, I think Noin will make a wonderful addition to the family."

Katerina moved as if to slap Relena. Immediately Heero had moved between them.

"Don't even think about it lady," Duo said from beside Relena where he stood with Hildie.

The princess backed off; only someone incredibly stupid would want to get in a fight with Heero, let alone Heero and everyone who would come to Relena's defense. Katerina spun on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Relena held her cheers in until she had gotten out of the room. Then she and the others that had joined her cut loose. Laughing she flung her arms around Heero who, to her surprise, picked her up and spun her around with a grin on his face.

"We did it!" she cheered.

*** 

Several hours later that day, Zechs and Noin exchanged wedding vows in a tiny chapel. It was a small wedding; the only witnesses were the priest and another couple that had run off to get married.

They stayed only long enough to witness Aina and Shiro's wedding before getting back on the road. The two of them still had a ways to go before reaching the inn they would stay in.

"Noin Marquise, I like the sound of that," Noin said.

"You really didn't like your first name, did you?"

"Zechs, not like is far too mild for how I feel about my first name. How my parents came up with a name like Lucrezia is beyond me."

The two of them bantered lightheartedly as they stabled their horses. They had a quiet meal in their room. As there were no rumors about Prince Milliardo running off or anything like that, Zechs figured Relena and the others had managed to keep the news from getting out.

That night as Noin lay snuggled in her husband's arms, she smiled. Turning her head so she could see his face, Noin whispered, "Aishiteru."

Zechs gently pulled her closer; she hadn't realized he was still awake. He kissed the top of her head.

"Aishiteru Noin."

The two of the drifted off to sleep together.

Owari (the end)   



End file.
